


Dentist Appointment

by Applepiely



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepiely/pseuds/Applepiely
Summary: Does the dentist really clean your mouth🧐
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Unfortunately

**Author's Note:**

> Im just bored and i went the dentist and thought abt this lmao

A fun Saturday ruined by the alarm, quickly reminding you of the dentist appointment you had no choice but to go to at such an early time. You woke up with luckily an hour to spare so you ended up using 20 minutes to lazily scroll on your phone. Finally you had enough energy to get up and finish getting ready, you let your beautiful hair flow, you contemplated whether to wear a skirt, pants, or dress but you ended up just choosing the black tight fitting dress that had long sleeves and a zipper near the neck, this was the most casual you could do considering you didn’t really wanna  
Look out of place with your “fashionista” ass so casual it is? You quickly left the house and quickly got into the car just 10 minutes before your appointment. This day really feels weird yet such a good day, there weren’t any traffic at all so you arrived on time with ease. You went in the dentist and Historia quickly greeted you with a smile and gave you form. She signalled you to sit and fill out a form near a tall man who had the most beautiful green eyes and long hair tied into a bun. She left to fo inside so it was a little nerve wrecking to sit next to him as he was a little to close yet had a respectful distance, you kept feeling his hand slowly brush into your thighs making you shiver. The tension between you two suddenly broke as a loud voice caught both of your attention.

“EREEEHHHH- oh hiii y/n” shouted the brown haired girl with glasses. Eren? Huh thats his name you thought while he looked at Dr. Hange with quite an embarrassed look.  
“Well sorry to surprise the both of you but Eren you’re up next!” Smiling and excited as ever.  
“Hange if you’re gonna do an appointment with Eren, who’ll do y/n’s?” Historia questioned 

“Oh he’s here so thats not a problem!” Hange replied calmy. You looked up at her with a puzzled look, “Is it Dr. Erwin?” You questioned.  
“Weeelll y/nnn im sorry he’s also not here, he’s on a meeting, BUT! You’ll be fine” shaking you front back while you nodded. Still the only dentist you actually liked was Hange or Erwin, even though Dr.Hange was really energetic and would always keep talking to you knowing you couldn’t speak with a retractor on, nonetheless it doesn’t really matter that much on who’s your dentist, you just really hope he’s not one of those that we’re damn harsh.

“Eren you’re going in next buttt!! In the mean time chat with y/n! She’s really cool!” Hange expressed with such excitement before going back in the room. You both looked at each other nervously on how to even talk with each other. It was obvious that there was this awkward tension.  
“Uh hey, I’m guessing you already heard my name from Hange’s scream” he giggled. He got even from his giggle but what caught your attention even more was the silver ball in his tongue but you weren’t sure if it was really a piercing.“ I guess its the same for me Eren” smiling at him. The both of you talked for almost 10 minutes and actually got a little close. He was actually really close with Dr. Hange and Erwin. The two of you exchanged numbers and he invited you to go with him at a party, though you said you’d just text him if you were going since you weren’t really sure.  
Soon enough Historia called you and guided you along the halls. There wasn’t anyone there yet so you went inside and laid on the chair while Historia left and closed the door. After a few minutes the door creaked open and a short raven haired man entered, he was wearing a mask and slowly went to sit.  
“Open” he said firmly. It was scary because his tone was firm so you just did what he said. Who even is this man you thought as he checked your teeth. You gazed at the tag near his shirt saying “Levi” hm so thats his name. A few minutes passed, still gazing at parts of the room to avoid his stare that could practically pierce through you. He held your cheeks making you turn and then put his thumb against your chin to open up your mouth.  
“Tch I told you to open your mouth brat” he scoffed and you just obeyed. He was so close to your face that it really shook you up. The room was filled with such tension. To make it worse your dress kept riding up, he quickly noticed and a small smirk grew on his face.  
He finished cleaning your teeth and told you to just sit first as he was going to discuss a few reminders.  
He took of his mask and there you saw his full face, he sure was handsome but arrogant. He went close to your face and put his thumb on your lips, his eyes were totally on you and as much as you tried to look away, your eyes locked with his. You felt the heat rising and the tension was even more.  
“You’re fine with everything, just don’t be brat and learn to open your mouth wider” your cheeks quickly flushed red and embarrassed at the statement. You nodded but it didn’t end there. He went closed and whispered near your ear “you’re gonna need to” the statement was both sexual and practical. It was confusing what he meant by that, your heart kept beating. You turned your head to him facing him so close before he smirked and kissed your lips. The kiss was deep and rough, gasping for air he took that opportunity to slide in his tongue. His hands holding unto your thighs making you shiver from the contact. He tasted just like tea. This is wrong, this shouldn’t be happening, you put your hands against him trying to break the kiss. Fortunately a knock on the door stopped the both of you.

“LEVI ARE YOU TORTURING Y/N IN THERE” Hange yelled against the door. He got up and opened the door to reveal you sitting just “fine” You left the room not saying anything to Levi besides bowing.


	2. Game play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter one hihi

You went home confused whether Hange disturbing the both of you was fortunate or not. The thought of his soft lips against yours, the taste of mint tea. What is this, you shouldn’t even care about him or what happened, it was a silly mistake. But again you couldn’t erase the thought of what could’ve happened if Hange didn’t knock, how far would’ve you went with him, would you have let him? Those thoughts kept circling your mind, trying to forget you opened the tv and just decided to watch an, oh to be one of Aizawa’s students or Dazai’s accomplice you thought. Bored yet again you look at your phone to see a message from Eren “Hey you still going? It starts at 8, if you’re worried about how much people are here , there’s less than 10” You looked back at the time and realized it was already past 7. You kept contemplating whether you should go or not, in the end you decided you would. I mean it wouldn’t hurt to go and there’s not alot of people, quickly wore a corset like top along with a skirt and a jacket like thing with some fur, oh an lets not forget heels and stockings . After getting ready you texted Eren you would and he gave you the address, you soon arrived at the place, cautiously looking around. You jumped as Eren went behind you, he giggled at your reaction but you were unamused.  
“Less than 10 huh?” You said sarcastically.  
“Fine I’m sorry i lied its just Hange would killlll me if I didn’t bring you” He looked at you with such sincerity damn those eyes. “..and maybe yoy could show me how much of a party animal you actually are” your face flushed red at the embarrassment, quickly being reminded of the conversation you had with him at the dentist. “Y/NNNNNN” a loud girl screamed  
“H-hange hey” you stuttered from the surpise

“You two come now the games are just about to start!!” Excited, she pulled the both of us to sit down along the halls to a exclusive room with people already inside in a circle, there was a reasonable amounts of people with us but there you daw levi sitting on the couch , unbothered and no effort to even join in the circle, Hange let you sit next to her while Eren was sitting next to a blond boy. “LETSS PLAYY-“ the man in the middle shouted .  
“Shut up Connie just explain the damn game” complained one of the guys sitting.  
“Wait do we have a new one here” Connie curiously looking at you, everyone started to notice your presence it was a little awkward but luckily Hange interrupted and introduced you to everyone before the game started. “Ok shitheads basically you get a paper from this box and then spin the bottle, what it says on the paper is what you’ll do with who the bottle landed to, can be dare,truth, 7minutes etc” Connie quickly grabbed the box and the game started. The round started with Historia and Ymir having to do 7 minutes. The games were really intense specially the dares, almost like this was set up solely for something to actually happen, there were zero truths. Before you knew it it was your turn, you grabbed a paper that read “ Dare : let someone take a body shot on YOU “ oh you got to be kidding me, i guess thats better than a kiss, you spun the bottle and everyone reacted with surprise as the bottle landed on.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger time

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is or to continue this heh


End file.
